


Stormy

by Amethyste5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste5/pseuds/Amethyste5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SPN_Het_Love Prompt: 300 words on your favorite thing about one of the Winchester boys from a female's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy

She met him in a book store, not just any bookstore, her bookstore.He walked through the door like he owned the place, smirking at the taller man behind him, mischief in his eyes.That look was what made her sit up and take notice, mischief was usually her realm, and sitting up was what sealed her fate.Two pairs of green eyes met across the store and she was smitten.She tried to act casual as he sauntered away from his companion, leaving the shaggy one looking bemused.She had claimed the best seat in the store as her own, sprawled out in the overstuffed armchair, and he was headed straight for it.The chair was too big for her alone, but not quite large enough for both of them to share, which might explain how she ended up in his lap.How she ended up spending the rest of the weekend with him would be harder to explain.

 

He knew how to rub her just the right way.She loved the smell of his leather jacket, the stubble on his chin rubbing the top of her head, the way he cradled her in his arms.She loved how safe she felt in his lap, she could sleep there forever.She loved the way his chest vibrated as he hummed to his favorite tunes; it made her glassy eyed with joy.She loved the way he met her gaze when so few people could, whenever she stared into his eyes she wanted to rub herself against him.Mostly though, she loved the way he touched her.He knew all the right moves, when to be gentle, when to be strong, and he knew that place at the base of her spine that made her arch her back and purr with pleasure.When he really got going she would dig her nails into his leg, kneading his thigh and mewing her appreciation.Dean really knew how to treat a cat. 

 


End file.
